


Respite

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Toby and the New Girl [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, there were few things Toby liked more than a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

"You're tickling me." Toby muttered, not opening his eyes.

"Nope, I'm not." Nora went back to what she was doing.

"I will be the judge of what is tickling and what is not. Please stop."

"You really want me to stop?" she asked, fingers and lips slowly moving down his chest.

"No, don’t. I missed you."

"It was only 18 hours."

"It was 20, I counted every second. Remind me never to listen to Josh again."

"I always do."

He put his arm around her waist as she gently bit his stomach. Toby growled in his sleep.

"Evil woman." He said.

"That you love. Evil woman that you love...don't forget that part."

"Never. Go just a little lower sugar."

"Here?"

"Uh uh, lower."

"I think I may be too good to you." Nora replied before taking him into her mouth.

"I won't disagree." The words came out slowly as Toby tried his best to speak and breathe through his mouth.

Truth be told, there were few things Toby liked more than a blowjob. A good bourbon, the perfect word, a nice slice of pie, and Billie Holliday on vinyl. Those five things alone made for the perfect world. OK, the Laker Girls, the New York Yankees, and intense debate. Those eight things made for the perfect world. Toby gripped the sheets as he pushed his hips upward. He tried to thrust himself into Nora’s mouth...he expected her to start choking any minute now. She pulled away some; Toby opened his eyes.

"Stop holding back. Come Toby."

"Not a problem." He replied, gently pushing her head back under the sheets.

He groaned with his release. Nora climbed on top of him, though she made no effort to initiate lovemaking.

"You're a beautiful girl." Toby said. His brown eyes were sleepy and sexy.

"It does my heart good to be called a girl."

She leaned and kissed his bottom lip. When Toby sucked it into his mouth, he tasted himself and not her.

"You are younger than me." Toby said. He put his hands on her hips and dug into the skin there.

"A decade. Leo and CJ have nearly two decades between them."

"Yeah. Apparently, young beautiful women have just discovered that sex with old men is where it’s at. Lean down again."

Nora did, and Toby pushed his tongue in her mouth. His hands slid up her back, splaying across the smooth skin. Nora ran her hands across his chest as she kissed him deeper. They both came away breathless.

"I think I have some idea now of what it would be like to suck my own dick." Toby said in a matter of fact tone.

Nora burst into laughter. The bubbly, giggly laughter that made Toby’s stomach jump and his dick hard. He brought her down for another kiss; Nora stroked the sides of his face.

"I have a few extra hours this morning." He said releasing her mouth. "We can take it slow."

"I don’t have a few extra hours; taking it slow is for amateurs."

Toby swung her around; she was now on the bed. She spread her legs, letting him go where he wanted to be.

"You are on top more than I am." Nora said.

"Its better that way." Toby replied.

"For who?"

"Whom sugar?"

"Hey. I have a Masters degree from the University of California at Berkeley you knucklehead. Whom?"

Toby laughed.

"Just fuck me Tobias."

"I love when you say that."

"What? Fuck me."

"Mmm." He lifted her buttocks.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

Toby closed his eyes. He lifted one of her legs into the crook his elbow. Nora looked at him.

"Don’t hurt me daddy." She said.

"Never. I am going to fuck your brains out though."

"Well, when you say it like that a girl..."

Nora didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Toby thrust into her. She gasped, pulling back and then pushing forward. He was on his knees on the mattress, his body slapping hard against hers. He loved the noises she made...trying to talk but nothing coherent crossing her lips.

"Is it good Nora? Come on, tell me."

"Oh God yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Toby nearly pulled out, ramming back in.

"Toby!" she screamed, yanking what little hair he had left on the back of his head.

"Ow! Goddammit!" Toby roared, heaving forward as his orgasm plowed through. 

Nora was climaxing underneath him and as he pressed on, she came again. Toby lowered her leg, pulled out, and collapsed beside her on the bed. He was breathing hard; so was Nora. She stared at the ceiling, absently rubbing the hair she just yanked.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, her eyes trying to make designs from the swirls on his bedroom ceiling.

"I’ll recover...after more sleep." Toby said drowsily.

"I have to be in by 8." She replied.

"Umm hmm, I know." He was on his stomach and falling asleep fast.

She turned over to him, pressing her breasts on his arm.

"I am going to shower and get going now."

"Why?" he snaked his arm around her waist, nearly pulling her underneath him.

"I want to go to the gym before I go to the office and it’s already after six."

"Didn’t you just burn about 1500 calories here? Its still dark out. Are you sure about the time?"

"Its raining out honey." She said.

As if on cue, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"OK. I’ll see you this afternoon." Toby kissed her.

Nora sat up in bed. Toby ran his hand down her back as she put her feet on the floor.

"Can I steal your blue CCNY tee shirt?" she asked.

"You can have whatever you want sugar. Take it all."

Nora smiled, going into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, threw on black tights and Toby’s oversized tee shirt. Her gym bag was in his closet...she inspected it before slinging it over her shoulder. She kissed her sleeping companion on the cheek.

"I’ll see you at the office later." She whispered.

"Mmm. I love you."

She smiled, leaving the apartment. With a start like that, it had better be a good day. Nora jogged down the street to her car; CJ was waiting for her at the gym.

***


End file.
